Charlotte Dunois
Charlotte Dunois (シャルロット デュノア, Sharurotto Dunoa) is a 1st year transfer student at the IS Academy and is the IS Representative Cadet from France. 'Appearance' Being sent as a spy by her father, her appearance is that of an androgynous male with long blonde hair that is tied up in a pony tail. She has grey eyes and wears the same academy uniform as that of Ichika. 'Personality' Even if her true purpose was at the academy was to spy on Ichika and discover how he is able to pilot an IS and acquire data from his IS, Charlotte is very kind and polite towards everybody. She does not like to lie to anyone, as she mentions that she is relieved she was able to tell Ichika the truth and that she apologises for having to lie to him all the time. She is perhaps the only girl with the least 'Tsundere' attribute, and Ichika views her as the kindest girl among the 5, even going as far as describing her smile as 'The smile of Angel/Goddess'. The only problem is that Charlotte, even when angry, tends to keep this facial expression (with addition of the usual protruding blood vein mark) which he refers to as 'The smile from the Angel of Death', thus ironically, makes her the most scary heroine to anger the most. 'Relationships' *Ichika Orimura - Even if Charlotte was sent to IS Academy to spy on Ichika, she never showed a sign of arrogance but respect and politeness toward him. After seeing his defending actions after hearing her story, Charlotte falls in love with Ichika. *Laura Bodewig - She became her roommate later in the novel after she revealed her identity to the class. Somewhat of her counterpart, she is currently teaching her the proper social skills. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Her knowledge of IS is vast, able to give detailed explanations on her company's 2nd Generation IS and able to discern the abilities and issues of other models. Her skills are quite top-knotch, as she was able to buy time for Ichika to rescue Cecilia and Rin by holding Laura off with her IS, despite being the oldest model in the entire academy. Charles's Personal IS is the Raphael - Revive Custom II, provided by Dunois Corporation. It is a heavily modified version of Raphael - Revive, a latest-model 2nd generation IS, famous for sturdy design and ease of use. While it lacks special equipment utilizing state-of-the-art technology found in most 3rd generation IS, it boast wide range of arsenal made of conventional weaponry. Notable change from production variant is partial removal of armor plate and 2 pairs of multi-thruster wings, replaced with 2 modified multi-thrusters with overall increase in speed and maneuverability. By stripping large portions of basic equipment (Official term is 'Preset') R-Revive Custom II possesses twice as many Expansion Slot as normal variant, and is equipped with around 20 different kinds of Equalizer. The weapons stored in R-Revive Custom II includes; #Vent - .55 cal assault rifle with detachable magazines that hold up to 16 rounds each. #Garm - .61 cal assault cannon capable of firing a non-explosive cluster round in addition to conventional ammunition. #Rain of Saturday - .62 cal dual barreled heavy shotgun. #Bread Slicer - a Blade designed for CQC #Gray Scale - a CQC pilebunker-type weapon, which is a pointed battering ram propelled by blank rounds stored in a revolver-type magazine for rapid firing. While being effective only at extremely close range, it is the most powerful weapon wielded by 2nd Gen. IS. Integrated into an arm-mounted physical shield, it can be armed after purging the shield plates that encase it. 'History' She was born as a daughter of mistress to CEO of Dunois Industry, the largest IS-production and Development Corporation in France. Her presence wasn't noticed by Dunois family, even to CEO himself, until Charlotte came to him after her mother died and left a letter explaining her ties to him (In the anime, the father knew about her, but they stayed at a separate area far from the company and home, until her mother died 2 years prior to the story and a representative came to take her back). Being an 'unwanted daughter' to Dunois family, she was constantly mistreated and abused by them. When she was found out to have a great aptitude for IS piloting, the CEO thought of a plan to keep his company afloat, which was being pressured hard for not showing much progress in development of 3rd Gen. IS. Unlike other powerful European nations, France did not join EU and was in turn forced to develop a 3rd Gen. IS all by itself, and the burden fell heavily on Dunois Industry. When the company continuously failed to show any viable result, the French government considered pulling its privilege - a license to develop and produce IS - which even made CEO more frantic about the matter. Unable to produce satisfactory result, the CEO decides to obtain the data from elsewhere, and faked Charlotte's gender. Believing Charlotte to be the world's 2nd male IS pilot, the French government chose her as one of representative candidate, and sent her to IS Academy. According to Dunois's plan, Charlotte was to get close to Ichika (This part was no problem since Charlotte (under the alias of 'Charles') and Ichika were the only 'male' in the Academy and would naturally be assigned same room.) and steal important data from his IS, Byakushiki, which was viewed as the newest 3rd Gen. IS at that time. 'Plot Sypnosis' 'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"' Charlotte is first introduced in Class One as a male transfer student and a French IS Representative Cadet under the name of Charles Dunois. After hearing that it's another male student, all the girls in the class screamed with joy until Chifuyu tells them to shut up. She also tells Ichika to look after Charles since he's a boy too. When Chifuyu tells the class to change quickly and prepare for IS practice with Class Two, Ichika took Charles' hand (which she blushes) and ran through the hallways only to narrowly escape the girls chasing after them. After they made it to the changing room, Ichika says that he's relieved that Charles came to the school, since being a sole male in school is pretty tough. They then introduced their name for the first time which they didn't have the opportunity earlier. Time was catching up so Ichika tells Charles to change quickly and removed his clothes in which Charles blushed and looked away. Charles then tell Ichika that he'll change in condition that Ichika has to turn around. Ichika turned and two seconds later Charles was done, which Ichika compliments on her speed. He then start talking about how tangled the clothes are, making her blush. They then talks about Charles' background and family (Dunois company), which Ichika compliments about her aura from a high class family. During the IS demonstration battle between Ling and Cecilia against Maya, Charles made a commentary on Maya's IS, as requested by Chifuyu, displaying her wide knowledge of the Dunois company's IS making. After the demonstration, Charles, along with the other Personal Machine holders (Ichika, Cecilia, Ling and Chifuyu) did a group practice, presenting their IS machine to the split group. Charles had a tough time receiving advances from other girls. After the practice, Charles was invited by Ichika to eat together with Houki (she invited Ichika only) on the school roof. Seeing that the atmosphere was tense between Houki, Ling and Cecilia, Charles asked if it was a good idea that he's invited. Ichika then tells him that it's okay and that boys should get along with each other since they will be sharing the same room as well. She also commented on how Houki and Ichika get along after seeing the latter feeding food to Houki. Later on in the dorm, after hearing that Ichika does IS practice after school, Charles asked him if he could join since he also has a personal IS, which Ichika accepts without problem. 'Episode 6: "My Roommate is a Young, Blonde Nobleman"' The next day during an IS practice, Charles asked Ichika for a duel and wants to try fighting the Byakushiki, revealing his orange personal IS Raphael Revive of the Dunois company, France's second generation IS. They battle for a while until they rest and talk about Byakushiki's weaknesses and how Ichika can improve his IS combat. They then practice shooting accuracy. Charles helped Ichika shoot by holding him very close, making Houki, Cecilia and Ling jealous. Suddenly, Laura Bodewig appears with her 3rd generation Schwarzer Regen German IS and declares a fight against Ichika. Upon his refusal of a battle, Laura shoots him but Charles used her shield to protect Ichika, commenting that Germans are hot-tempered. After being scolded by an Academy instructor, they all stopped fighting. In the locker room, Ichika thanked Charles and suggested that they change/shower together, pulling her closer to him. Charles blushed and ran away. Later in the day when Charles was taking her shower, Ichika opened the bathroom door to give the body soap bottle that was missing and accidentally saw Charles body. They froze and Ichika, shocked, left the bathroom awkwardly without any word about it. Moments later, he suggested that they have some tea but upon hand contact with her, Charles hesitated which made the hot tea cup spill on his hand. Ichika ran to the sink to put cold water and Charles tried to help him. Ichika tells her that he can feel her breast sticking to his arm, which made Charles blush and call him a pervert. A few minutes later, Ichika asks Charles why she's pretending to be a boy. She then reveals her true story about her dad forcing her to attend IS Academy, spy on Ichika and getting information about the Byakushiki. After the story, she felt better and apologized for lying about her gender. Ichika then confessed that parents shouldn't treat their children like that, saying that he and Chifuyu were abandoned by their parents. He asks Charles what will she do now, in which she responds that since her gender's been revealed, she'll surely be called back to her country and be sent to prison. Ichika replies that he'll keep his mouth shut so all matters will be settled and that even if the case become public, Charles' father nor the Dunois company can't do anything because of a special IS Academy article stating that "The students within this Academy , while they are enrolled, do not belong to any country, organization, or group." He also says that they can take time to think about it while in the Academy. Relieved, Charles thanked Ichika for defending her, but he commented that her breasts are showing when she bends down. She calls him a pervert again. They are interrupted by Cecilia knocking on the door, asking Ichika to go eat dinner with her. Ichika and Charles then pretend that the latter is sick, and that Ichika was just putting a blanket on him. Cecilia then took Ichika away. Later in the night, when Ichika came back, he brought some dinner for Charles. She had a hard time using chopsticks so Ichika volunteered to go get a fork but Charles refused for fear that she'll bother him. Ichika then tells her to learn to depend on others and that she'll suffer if she keeps being so hesitant. Upon Ichika's suggestion to start depending on him, Charles asks Ichika to feed her using the chopsticks, probably in reflection with the previous scene where Ichika fed Houki earlier. Ichika hesitated but agreed saying that men keep their word. They then have fun for the rest of the night. 'Quotes' *''"Ichika no Ecchi!" (Ichika you pervert!)'' -Charlotte to Ichika every time they're in a perverted situation *''Charlotte: "I've told you before, but..." Ichika:"Staying in school, you mean?" Charlotte: "Yes, that. I think I'll stay here. If you're here, I want to stay here too." Ichika: "O..Oh, I see!" Charlotte: "Also you see...I've decided something else as well. I've decided how I should be." Ichika: "H..How you should be?" Charlotte: "Could you call me Charlotte from now on? Even if it's only when we're alone..." Ichika: "Is that your real-" Charlotte: "Yes. My real name. The name my mother gave me." Ichika: "Okay, Charlotte."'' -Charlotte and Ichika in the Boys' Grand Public Bath (Episode 8) 'Trivia' *Charlotte's Main Theme consists of the accordion, a musical instrument widely used in France. *Her name and IS color are a reference to Gundam's Char Aznable, AKA the Red Comet. *Also to add on to that, not only does her color, but her "goggles" on her head are references to Animated Jetfire. *Her relationship with Laura is based on the real relationship between France and Germany: They were enemies at the beginning (which is shown in several scenes in the anime were they are insulting each others countries), but etablished the "Franco-German Friendship" after the second World War Category:IS Academy Students Category:Female Category:Character Category:IS Cadet Representative